


I love you’s, lip routines and sneezing

by Emotional_Spaniard



Series: Drarry Feels [13]
Category: Drarry - Fandom, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, It’s actually funny so please read, Jokes, M/M, Sneezing, T for curse words and a tiny reference to sex, Tooth Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 07:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19204420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Spaniard/pseuds/Emotional_Spaniard
Summary: Harry and Draco are in a new fluffy adorable relationship and Harry is great at ruining fluffy moments.Or.Harry ruins a fluff piece.





	I love you’s, lip routines and sneezing

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I read a prompt on Pinterest and I just had to... ALSO I AM SO SORRY IVE NOT POSTED DRARRY FOR SO LONG it’s been a shitty few months but I AM BACK and I love you

“I love you,” Harry whispers, staring deeply into Draco’s eyes, their foreheads gently pressed together.   
Draco smirks.   
“Don’t say it- Draco-“   
“A terrible decision, really.”   
He pushes against his lovers chest gently, but presses a soft kiss to Draco’s neck nevertheless.   
He hums, but pulls back. “Don’t do that.”  
“What? Whyyy?”   
“Because it’s kinda turning me on.”   
Raising his eyebrows, Harry goes to kiss Draco again, but is pushed away one more. “Dracooo....”   
“Just cuddle me, you weirdo.”  
“But your lips are so soft... I could kiss them all day.”   
Draco cuddles further into his boyfriends side, a grin plastered on his face, “Yeah, and yours are chapped, so no thanks.”   
“What?” He says, mock offended. “Are you suggesting I should start to follow your ten step lip exfoliation routine?”   
Draco looks up, eyes blown wide, still grinning. “Oh my god yes! That would be so fun. Also, I’m going to buy you a good lip balm. And some toner.”   
Harry crinkles his nose adorably, “you’re so cute.”   
“How did we go from lip balm to calling me cute? Not that I’m complaining, of course. Compliments from my hot boyfriend are happily appreciated.”   
“I- I don’t-“  
“Harry are you okay?”   
Harry’s eyes fluttered closed, ah. He’s sleeping.   
But then they opened wide again and “ACHOO!”   
“Agh!” Draco screams, tumbling of the side of the bed, grabbing the thick covers and cursing all the way down.   
“Fuck. Fuck, FUCK, sorry Draco,” Harry manages to surpress his giggles, and pull his snot covered boyfriend back on the bed.   
“Fucking hell, Harry.”   
“Sorry.”   
“And that was a turn off.”   
“Fuck.”


End file.
